


Safe For Now

by kiefercarlos



Series: 24 One Shots(Jack Bauer. What else do you need) [4]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Jack will always protect children. They're the reason he does the job he does.





	Safe For Now

Jack would always protect the kids. That was always going to be his number one weakness. This time he'd come across 3 siblings as CTU stormed a storage yard, which turned out to be a trap and now the CTU agents were pinned under fire and so the civilians inside were in as much trouble as the agents.

Jack had tried to negotiate with the ringleader and nearly got his head blown off, meaning he did what he had to do and that was protect the civilians. He collected the kids together and made sure they were huddled closely together before he stacked some boxes and furniture in front of them.

He knelt down to their eye level, "It's going to be okay, I promise. Stay here and try not to make any noise. You're going to be safe for the moment. I'll come back for you okay." Jack says and the oldest child nods his head putting his arms around his younger brother and sister. There's obvious fear in those young eyes but Jack knows that the young boy isn't going to say anything or do anything that will put his siblings in danger. If he has to pretend to be brave then he will. Jack puts the final few pieces of furniture in place to protect the hiding space and then he takes his weapons and leaves the room slowly and as silently as possible.

Jack goes from room to room making sure that everyone was okay, taking out all the bad guys as he went. He was able to get back in radio contact with the three other members of the team he was with. They were literally all spread throughout the place, all huddled with civilians to keep them safe and protected.

Jack outlines a plan and his fellow agents followed his words. They managed to take out their targets one by one before they had trapped the criminals into a room and taken control of them. They managed to get word out and emergency vehicles were on their way, CTU was taking the criminals and everybody else was going to help the civilians who had been trapped.

As soon as the criminals were secure Jack went back through the compound getting the civilians out from their hiding places. His last stop was back where he had started. He opened the door. He started taking the boxes off and smiled when he saw that the three kids were still sitting there huddled together. They looked up at him and he smiled at them. "It's safe now, you're going to be fine." He said and as soon as the barricade was safely removed the three kids threw themselves at him. They were pleading their thanks to him as he held them.

"You're safe, it's okay. You're going to be fine I promise." He said as he helped them all back to their feet and walked them out, carrying the youngest girl on his hip. He deposited them with an ambulance crew who were quick to get them sorted and arranged. He was about to walk away and leave them to it. He stopped.

He turned back to the kids and stood by the ambulance door watching them closely. He took out his phone and took a quick photo of the three children who he may never meet again but this one moment in time has changed their lives and he's still alive because of him.

That night he printed out their photo and added it to the collection he kept of the children whose lives he'd saved instead of ruined. He'd have Chloe get their information to him tomorrow, just so he can keep an eye on them as they settle down after what they'd been a part of. He needs to always make sure that the people he saves are kept safe. His actions need to have been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. Kudos and Comments appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for Beta.


End file.
